UN SINCERO CORAZÓN
by Nozeli.chi
Summary: Nico y Maki sienten algo la una por la otra, pero ¿que pasara cuando alguien mas pone su atención en Nico?, ¿podrán llegar a ser sinceras la una con la otra?... one-shot NicoMaki


Maki por primera vez no se sentia concentrada en una clase, lo cual era mas extraño teniendo en cuenta que era una clase de música. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de esa clase pero a la vez seguían en Otonokizaka.

Desde hace unos días que no podía dejar de pensar en cierta pelinegra, había algo extraño en ella, no era como si siempre la observara pero llevaba extraña el tiempo suficiente como para preocuparse, apenas y recordaba su última discusión. Tampoco era como si disfrutara discutir con su odiosa sempai pero incluso ella notaba que algo no iba bien.

-Nishikino-san-Maki regreso a la realidad al tener el rostro de la maestra a solo una par de centímetros del suyo, llamándola con voz un poco preocupada. Después de todo era inusual encontrar a Maki ausente a alguna clase-¿estás bien?

El rostro de la pelirroja poco a poco cobro color, era demasiada cercanía para su gusto, y aunque la profesora no tuviera ninguna mala intención era suficiente para avergonzarla.

-e-em… lo siento-se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia como disculpa, ganándose un par de risillas de sus compañeras.

-si te encuentras mal puedes ir a enfermería-le sugirió la profesora, por el sonrojo de Maki asumía que tenía fiebre o algún dolor

-n-no es nada, no se preocupe-volvió a hacer una reverencia de noventa grados.

-está bien-concluyo la maestra retomado la clase.

A pesar del suceso, Maki seguía metida en sus pensamientos, al menos esta vez trato de prestar más atención a la clase.

Afortunadamente este era el último curso de la semana, Maki miro los últimos minutos eternos hasta que finalmente la campana sonó, se apresuró a ordenar sus cosas mientras esperaba a sus dos amigas, ya había preparado una justificación a su extraña actitud, con lo curiosa que era Rin sería extraño si no preguntaba.

-¿te encuentras bien?-la primera en acercarse fue Hanayo, quien en su expresión denotaba claramente su preocupación-no es normal que estés tan distraída

-si, lo siento por eso-desvió la mirada justificándose que buscaba a Rin-se me ocurrió una melodía y como hoy la clase fue sin instrumentos estaba algo inquieta pensando en ello-respondió con naturalidad

-ya veo-respondió Hanayo, sentia que eso no era toda la verdad pero al menos pudo asegurarse que su amiga no estaba enferma.

-¡Maki-chan nya!-Maki fue sorprendida por Rin quien la abrazo por atrás, empezando a frotar su mejilla contra la suya-¿Qué tanto pensabas en la clase?

Maki tuvo que volver a mentir, se sintió aliviada que tanto Rin como Hanayo no hicieran más preguntas. Luego de ordenar sus cosas y terminar con el aseo, ya que ese día les tocaba a las tres, fueron al club.

Al llegar se encontraron con que solo había llegado las de segundo, al parecer las de tercero tenían un examen y todavía iban a tardar.

Maki no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por cierta sempai, Nozomi y Eli no tenían ningún problema con los estudios, pero Nico era otra historia.

-¿van a demorar?-pregunto Honoka cansada de esperar

-son de tercero, es normal-contesto Umi con tranquilidad mientras estudiaba.

Honoka hizo un mohín, impaciente por no hacer nada. Presto atención a lo que Kotori hacía, parecía bastante concentrada en su cuaderno de dibujo.

-¿Qué haces Kotori-chan?-se asomó para ver lo que dibujaba

-esta mañana vi a una alumna con una vestido así, quería diseñar algo parecido pero que combinara más con μ's-respondió con voz animosa-es lindo, ¿verdad?-dijo mostrando su dibujo a las demás que miraron interesadas el diseño.

-es muy lindo nya-la primera en felicitar fue Rin, encontraba bastante femenino y cómodo ese diseño

-es lindo-apoyo Hanayo-será perfecto para nuestra siguiente presentación

-¡esta genial!-Honoka le arrebato el cuaderno para tener una mejor vista, privando así a las demás de verlo, se ganó la mirada molesta de Umi quien siempre disfrutaba los dibujos de Kotori.

-¿una alumnas llevaba eso?-pregunto Maki, aun curiosa por ese dato, sería imposible que una alumna llevara un traje así sin ganarse problemas.

-si-Kotori cayó en la cuenta de eso también, todas las alumnas debían ir con el uniforma, tampoco había algún evento o algo parecido, quizás se trataba de alguna alumnas trasferida pero no había escuchada nada de eso.

-¿quizás es alguien que viene a conocer Otonokizaka?-respondió Hanayo

-podría ser-contesto Kotori aun pensativa- la encontré cuando subía al piso de las de tercero, aunque más me parecía que buscaba a alguien, era bastante linda-concluyo con una tierna sonrisa.

Umi se puso alerta de esto, se cruzó de brazos fingiendo no haber escuchado eso último, aunque odiaba la mirada picara que Honoka le estaba dando, como si hubiera notado que se puso celosa.

-disculpen la demora-Eli entro al club, seguida de Nozomi, sus rostros parecían algo cansados pero satisfechos, asa que lo más seguro era que les fue bien.

-¿y Nico-chan?-pregunto Maki, lo hizo de forma casi inconsciente. Se puso roja al notar las miradas curiosas de las demás, fue peor cuando Nozomi saco una carta ocultando su burlona sonrisa con ella.

-ara, alguien está preocupada por su sempai-decía con malicia mostrando la carta de los enamorados.

-Nozomi-regaño Eli, obteniendo como respuesta una pequeña risilla y un guiño, que puso sus mejillas igual de roja que las de Maki

-está bien Elichi-dijo entrando al club y tomando asiento-Nicochi se quedó con su novia-el club quedo en silencio total.

-… ¡¿EEHH?!-gritaron todas

-¡Nozomi!-reclamo Eli por darles otra idea a sus amigas

-¡estas muerta NOZOMIII!-Nico entro corriendo al club, tenía el rostro rojo por lo que Nozomi acababa de decir, ya tenía un problema como para que ahora Nozomi le metiera en otro.

-Elichi protégeme-dramatizo Nozomi abrazándose a Eli, quien ya estaba sentada a su lado.

La rubia se puso roja, y aunque las circunstancias no eran las indicadas no dudo en abrazarla y brindarle toda su protección, mirando amenazante a Nico para que no se atreviera a hacerle nada.

-¡serás…!-Nico tuvo que contener sus puños, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra la rubia, y odiaba más que Eli cayera en los juegos de Nozomi, cuantas veces se había quedado con las ganas de vengarse de Nozomi pero por intervención de Eli aun no lo podía hacer.

-¿enserio tienes novia?-pregunto Honoka, todas miraban atentas a la pelinegra.

Nico fijo su atención sobre todo en Maki, quien a diferencia de las demás no le dirigía la mirada, asumió que ya sabría que solo era una broma más de la mayor, aunque sus orbes purpura solo reflejaba tristeza

-por supuesto que no-se cruzó de brazos, ya más tranquila-lo que pasa es que…

-¡Nico-chan!, al fin te atrape-una décima persona entro al club. Apenas tuvo a su alcance a la pelinegra la abrazo por atrás, frotando su mejilla con la de la pelinegra-sigues tan linda y pequeña Ni-co-chan-hablo contra el oído de la nombrada, poniéndola completamente roja y nerviosa

-Mai, no hagas eso-se separó como pudo del agarre

-sigues siendo sensible en el oído, ¿verdad?-pregunto con voz picara y coqueta ignorando las seis miradas atentas. Eli y Nozomi estaban en su propio mundo.

.

-así que son amigas de la infancia-hablo Honoka impresionada. Con la personalidad de Nico y la forma en como la conocieron creía que Nico fue alguien solitaria de niña

-tu vestido es muy lindo-hablo Kotori con mirada soñadora-¿Dónde lo compraste?-pregunto mientras hacía trazos rápidos del diseño.

-su vestido es igual que el dibujo nya

-¿dibujo?-pregunto la amiga de Nico, mirando curiosa en cuaderno de Kotori.

-aun no dices tu nombre-hablo Maki un poco ausente a la conversación, pero sobre todo molesta

-pueden decirme solo Mai, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido-respondió la pelirroja mirando el cuaderno de Kotori.

Mai era pelirroja al igual que Maki, tenía el pelo un poco más largo y un poco ondulado por las puntas, lo llevaba suelto, era alta, casi como Eli, sus ojos eran un color verde claro, su piel era blanca, era bastante linda y al parecer muy sociable.

-podrías poner acá algunos trazos-aconsejo Mai a Kotori, quien le brillo los ojos ante la sugerencia, ya que sentia que algunos de sus dibujos estaban incompletos. No paso mucho para que la peiligris y Mai congeniaran como si se conocieran por años.

-¿sabes mucho de vestidos?-pregunto la peligris completando sus dibujos según las sugerencias de Mai.

-solo se un poco, me gustan mucho tus dibujos, son bastante lindos

-¿no vamos a entrenar hoy?-pregunto Maki, bastante molesta a esas alturas, ya no podía seguir ocultando su malestar, y le frustraba más el no entender lo que la tenía así, o no querer reconocer la razón.

-deberíamos ir a entrenar ahora-Eli levanto la voz llamando la atención de las demás, también estaba un poco incomoda con la invitada, ya se había acostumbrado a ser solo las nueve, además le preocupaba Maki, parecía realmente incomoda, asumía que también era porque estaba acostumbrada a ser siempre nueve.

-¿puedo quedarme a verlas?-pregunta la pelirroja animosa-prometo que no las interrumpiré

-seguro, será emocionante que alguien nos vea, ¿verdad chicas?-pregunto Honoka, más animada de lo usual

-si nya-respondió Rin saltando.

-¡si!-respondieron las demás, no todas.

Subieron a la terraza donde la pelirroja se maravilló por la increíble vista, aunque solo estaba de visita no estaría mal considerar transferirse a Otonokizaka, después de todo ahí estudia su amiga pelinegra, aunque para ella Nico no era solo una amiga.

Durante las prácticas la pelirroja no despego la mirada de Nico, pero sobre todo se sintió inquieta por la mirada molesta de Maki, cada nada la miraba con recelo, hasta que luego de cruzar un par de miradas dedujo la razón.

-son asombrosas-alago mientras les alcanzaba sus bebidas a cada una-es increíble que hagan esto todos los días

-no es nada-respondió Nico, para sorpresa de las demás lo dijo con tono "normal", esperaban tal vez algún alarde, o algún comentario un tanto arrogante, pero nada, parecía algo ida o confundida.

-desde hace tiempo que las sigo-respondió Mai, ignorando el comportamiento de Nico-sobre todo desde que Nico-chan se les unió-volvió abrazar a la pelinegra de forma melosa.

-ya debo irme-Maki se puso en pie, sin ser capaz de soportar tanto acercamiento entre su sempai y esa "invitada"

-aún es muy temprano nya-se quejó Rin, porque sabía que eso significaba que ellas también se irían, al menos eso significaba que Hanayo se iría con Maki así que ella también debía ir.

-mis padres vendrán temprano a casa-fue su corta, y un poco, cortante respuesta

-entonces vamos contigo-y como Rin lo imagino, Hanayo no dudo en seguirla, de mala gana ordeno también sus cosas

-entonces vamos nya.

Una vez que las de primero se despidieron, las demás también pensaron que sería lo correcto rise, se hacía un poco tarde.

-será mejor irnos-la primera en hablar fue Nico, lo dijo cuándo sus kouhais ya se habían ido, había notado la mirada molesta de Maki, no fue capaz de deducir la razón, pero una cosa la tenía clara, Maki estaba enojada con ella.

-si, ya es tarde-apoyo Eli.

Se sintió inquieta por la mirada de Mai, no parecía tener intenciones de irse.

-será mejor que he retires-el tono de Nico podía ser fácilmente confundido, como si de cierta manera estuviera corriendo a Mai, la cual solo sonrió divertida

-me iré contigo Nico-chan-se puso en pie volviendo abrazar a la pelinegra-hay mucho de que hablar, solo me quedare un par de días y quiero aprovecharlo… contigo-volvió a susurra contra el oído de la pelinegra poniéndola completamente roja.

Nozomi quien solo observaba apoyada en la pared, agradecía que Maki ya se hubiera retirado con las de primero, sin duda esta "amiga de Nico" traería problemas, y en más de un sentido, había notado que no solo coqueteaba con Nico cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, sino que también lo había hecho con Umi, incluso con la pequeña Rin y Honoka, y ahora también parecía estar interesada en molestar un poco a Eli.

-Nicochi-llamo la mayor, tensando a la nombrada, cada cosa que salió de los labios de Nozomi solo le traía problemas.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió sin moderar su voz, no quería más problemas y mucho menos esperaba escuchar las burlas de Nozomi. Aunque lo que vino la descoloco completamente.

-me quedare en tu casa esta noche-respondió con naturalidad.

-¿EH?-tres en especial se sorprendieron, Nico por obvias razones, Eli porque no se lo espero, y tampoco le agradaba la idea, y la tercera persona fue Mai, ya que esto último era como una indirecta para que se retirara.

-entonces también me quedare contigo esta noche-respondió la pelirroja aferrándose más a Nico, tratando de disimular la mirada molesta que le lanzaba a Nozomi.

-no creo que quieras hacerlo y tampoco sería muy conveniente-respondió con una relajada sonrisa-Elichi y yo debemos ayudar a Nicochi con los estudios.

Eli se sintió aliviada de ser incluida, ya iba a empezar su arranque de celos contra Nozomi.

La pelirroja tuvo que desistir, algo en su interior le decía que no debía meterse con esa pelimorada, sentia como si con una mirada hubiera descubierto sus intenciones, ahora sabía que debía tener más cuidado.

-entonces mañana vendré a verlas de nuevo-sin dar tiempo a que alguien protestar, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nico y desapareció por la puerta.

-tu amiga es interesante-hablo Honoka luego de unos interminables segundo en silencio

-interesante no es la palabras-contesto Nico con un pesado suspiro, su amiga de la infancia había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio-como sea, ya me voy-pretendió irse rezando internamente que lo último que Nozomi había dicho fuera solo una broma o un intento de librarla de Mai.

-lo decía en serio Nicochi-la característica sonrisa juguetona y pervertida apareció en el rostro de Nozomi.

Nico no tenía otra que aceptar, además debía reconocer que necesitaba ayuda para pasar los exámenes, se sentia agradecida que Eli también estaría, la rubia era un poco menos estricta que Nozomi además que de alguna forma mantenía controlada a su casi novia. Aun no entendía porque ese par prolongaba tanto lo obvio, pero era un tema irrelevante, al menos para ella.

.

Se despidieron de las de segundo, y en silencio fueron a casa de Nico. Eli había regresado a su casa por algo de ropa para ella y Nozomi.

-Nicochi-llamo Nozomi, estando a un par de cuadras del hogar de la pelinegra.

Nico se tensó un poco, estar a solas con Nozomi siempre la ponía nerviosa, no era por la presencia de Nozomi, era por los temas que esta sacaba, ante las demás la mayor disfrutaba de jugarle bromas y darle indirectas pero cuando estaban solas, por difícil que sea de creer hablaban de temas serios y esta no sería la excepción.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada, ya imaginaba el tema que iba a sacar

-deberías ir a ver a Maki-chan-ciertamente imaginaba que se trataba de una pelirroja, pero imagino que sería Mai, no Maki

-¡¿Qué?!-reprocho con el rostro ligeramente teñido de rojo-¿Por qué querría ir a ver a esa mocosa?

-la has estado ignorando los últimos días-respondió seria-al menos ahora ya se la razón

Se quedó en silencio estudiando la reacción de Nico, parecía estar considerando su pedido, ambas sabían que lo que decía era cierto.

La presencia de Mai la tenía confundida, le agradaba y era consiente que le gustaba a ella pero no la podía corresponder, por otro lado estaba Maki, esa odiosa pelirroja se había llevado más que su atención.

-…hablare con ella mañana-finalizo llegando ya al departamento

-deberías ir ahora, además tu "amiga" vendrá de nuevo mañana-dijo nombrando con cierto desprecio a la amiga

-pensé que ustedes dos congeniarían muy bien, ella es alguien burlona como tú-respondió la menor notando el tono en el que fue nombrada su amiga, ignorando lo que Nozomi había descubierto con solo observar a la pelirroja.

-Nicochi es un poco densa-le dio palmaditas en la cabeza-Maki-chan olvido su cuaderno de música en la azota, tienes el mejor pretexto para ir a verla, además-puso una mirada picara-no creo que puedas pasar la noche sin resolver tu relación con tu querida kouhai

-¡¿Cuál relación?!-esta vez sus mejillas adquirieron un mayor color-este no es momento para tus broma-volvió a cruzarse de brazos apartando la mirada-i-iré a verla, pero porque yo quiero, no porque tú lo dices-hice un infantil mohín el cual Nozomi no llego a ver porque prácticamente le daba la espalda mientras caminaban

-así se habla Nicochi-volvió a darle palmaditas en la cabeza-te ganaste una galleta

-¡no soy tu mascota!

-no eres mi mascota-respondió poniéndose seria-eres la mascota de μ's-concluyo con una gran sonrisa obteniendo mas reclamos de su amiga.

.

Llegada la noche, las tres estaban en el departamento de Nico estudiando, o tratando de hacerlo, Nozomi estaba distraída jugando con los hermanos de Nico, Eli intentaba estudiar con Nico pero sin lograr que la pelinegra se concentrara.

-Nico, a este paso no pasaras los exámenes-advirtió la rubia cansada de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y que Nico no lograra comprenderle

-¡es que es difícil!-se quejó la pelinegra, pensó que estudiar a solas con Eli sería mejor, pero termino igual de mal que estudiar con Nozomi.

-Nicochi-se acercó Nozomi sentándose entre ambas-que tal si vas a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Con la mirada le insinuó a Nico lo que debía hacer. Nico tenía la opción de protestar pero francamente ella misma no podía contener las ganas de ir a buscar a la pelirroja, y aunque no tuviera claro lo que le diría quería hacerlo, deseaba verla.

-solo saldré porque quiero, ¡no porque lo dices!-dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo de su habitación. Eli las miro confundidas sintiendo que algo se traían esas dos, iba a protestar pero Nozomi le mostro una carta indicándole que mejor era dejar salir a Nico.

La pelinegra cogió una casaca, en ella guardo la pequeña y delgada libreta de Maki, y diciendo que ya volvía,se fue.

-¿estas segura?-pregunto Eli preocupada-aún tiene mucho que estudiar, y dudo mucho que el examen de hoy lo haya dado bien

-lo sé, pero primero debería solucionar otros problemas-respondió con tranquilidad-porque mejor no aprovechamos ahora que estamos "solas"-hizo énfasis en la última palabra, poniendo nerviosa a la rubia

-¿a-aprovechamos?-pregunto con inocencia y vergüenza la menor. Nozomi sonrió divertida ante la reacción de Eli, disfrutaba cada una de sus reacciones, y disfrutaba aún mas de sus lindos sonrojos, la rubia era bastante predecible y transparente, al menos para ella lo era.

-si, aprovechamos en que me ayudes a estudiar-su sonrisa creció ante el intenso sonrojo que apareció en la cara de Eli por haber tenido otra idea

-… solo te burlas-cubrió su rostro con la mano, que ya no podía estar más rojo

-Elichi es muy linda

.

Nico caminaba con pasos apresurados, pero conforme se acercaba a la casa, o mansión, de la pelirroja más nerviosa estaba, para empezar. ¿Qué hacía a esas horas de la noche cruzando media ciudad solo para entregar una libreta?, ¿Cómo es que Nozomi la convenció para hacerlo?, ¿Qué es lo que haría cuando estuviera frente a Maki?, ¿hablar de que, de Mai?...

Conforme llegaba más y más dudas llegaban a su mente. Hasta que sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino. Se quedó allí parada, con el frio nocturno y sin animarse a tocar.

Por un segundo pensó en regresar por donde vino pero lo descarto al considerarlo cobarde, era como si mostrara temor o inferioridad ante la pelirroja y eso jamás pasaría, su orgullo se lo impedía. Se armó de valor pero cuando su dedo estaba llegando al timbre se acobardo, quedándose allí parada esperando a que algo sucediera.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil tratar con esa pelirroja?, solo debía tocar, entregar la libreta y regresar, pero así como fácil que sonara era difícil realizarlo, incluso lo sentia imposible, y el frio empezaba a afectar sus músculos.

-¿Nico-chan?...-y como si el destino se hubiera puesto en su contra esa noche, Maki le hablo por atrás, no solo eso, parecía que llevaba buen rato observándola porque al girarse la miro cruzada de brazos y preguntándole con la mirada lo obvio.

-Ma-Maki… chan, que sorpresa-acaricio su cabeza de forma natural como si fuera una coincidencia encontrarla.

-¿sorpresa?, vivo acá-su tono de voz era un poco ausente, casi como dolida-¿Qué hacías?-evito por unos segundos la mirada carmín de la mayor, se sentia un poco nerviosa.

Nico evito cruzar alguna mirada con Maki antes de contestar, sus blancas mejillas habían tomado un poco de color.

-v-vine a verte, pero no me animaba a tocar porque…-dudo un minuto, tiempo suficiente en que gano más atención de parte de Maki, quien ahora la observaba expectante-… pensé que ya estarías dormida y no quería molestarte.

-¿dormida?-lo tomó como una ofensa por el tono en que lo dijo- no es tan tarde como para que este dormida

-si, pero sigues siendo una niña, no me extrañaría que ya estuvieras…

-si eso es lo único que vas a decir te puedes ir retirando-su felicidad de ver a Nico cambio drásticamente por molestia, por un momento había tenido la ilusión de que Nico fue allí por otra razón, y ahora se sentia idiota por albergar tal esperanza, estaba claro que lo que esperaba jamás pasaría, y le dolía mas el reconocerlo.

-espera-la tomó de la muñeca cuando Maki paso por su lado-yo…-sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir color, pero las mejillas de Maki no se quedaban atrás.

Nico se percató de algo, Maki llevaba su ropa de deporte, pero el clima empezaba a cambiar, por consiguiente cada noche era más fría que la anterior y la pelirroja aun usaba su ropa de deporte de verano.

-deberías cuidar más tu salud, es tarde-fue lo más coherente que se formó en la mente de Nico.

Maki se soltó del agarre tomando un poco de espacio, le sorprendió esto último, no esperaba que Nico se preocupara por ella.

Volvió a evitar la mirada de la mayor, empezando a jugar nerviosa con su cabello, era la única forma que encontró para calmar los nervios que su sempai provocaba en su interior; empezaba a sentirse incomoda con el extraño hormigueo que sentia por solo tener la atención de Nico.

Nico por otra parte no se animaba a decir nada, su vergüenza se lo impedía, encontraba bastante linda a la pelirroja, a pesar de la poca luz que les llegaba podía apreciar claramente las mejillas rojas de la menor. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Maki era realmente adorable.

-toma-dijo Nico sacando de su casaca la libreta, la cual Maki demoro en recibir.

Le parecía bastante extraño que Nico haya ido hasta ahí solo por una libreta, era importante para ella pero imaginaba que alguna de sus amigas la había cogido y al día siguiente se lo daría, no era necesario que se la llevara hasta su casa.

-gracias Nico-chan-apego la libreta a su pecho sintiendo la dulce fragancia de la mayor invadida en esta, aún estaba cálida por la calor corporal de Nico, envidiaba a esa libreta.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, Nico quería decir algo mas pero no se animaba, o no encontraba las palabras correctas, no quería que sonara ofensivo para la menor, pero realmente quería saber algo.

-Mai…-Nico se puso tensa ante el cambio en la mirada de Maki, esa pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro cambio por una mueca de molestia-… olvídalo

Respondió nerviosa, no quería arruinar el agradable ambiente que se había formado entre ambas.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño, ni ella era consciente de lo transparente que eran sus celos.

-na-nada-negó la pelinegra nerviosa, debía reconocer que le daba un poco de miedo cuando Maki se molestaba. Antes esto no le hubiera importado, pero ahora sus sentimientos por Maki dominaban gran parte de sus acciones.

Maki quedo inconforme pero no insistió, una vez más trato de pasar de Nico y entrar a su casa, pero nuevamente Nico la detuvo, solo que en esta ocasión en lugar de tomarla por la muñeca tomo su mano.

Maki inevitablemente se puso roja, su rostro solo reflejaba sorpresa y vergüenza, miro por unos segundos a Nico para luego ver a lado opuesto disfrutando de su toque. Encontraba agradable el contacto de su sempai, su mano era tan pequeña y delicada, tan suave y cálida.

Se mantuvieron así un par de minutos, disfrutando únicamente de la presencia de la otra sin querer romper el momento.

- _después de todo, no estuvo mal cruzar media ciudad por verla_ -prenso Nico, mirando de reojo a Maki, sus mejillas estaban más rojas, y no podía negar que lo disfrutaba porque sabía que ella era la causante.

El momento fue roto por el celular de Nico, con desgano tuvo que soltar la mano de Maki para contestar, se molestó al ver que era Nozomi, opto por cortar la llamada, quedo sorprendida al comprobar la hora, era demasiado tarde y lo mejor sería regresar.

-ya es tarde-comenzó mientras guardaba su celular, poniendo en silencio para que Nozomi no volviera a interrumpirle.

-s-si-Maki esta vez no evito su mirada-regresa con cuidado

-lo hare-respondió con una confiada sonrisa-será mejor que entres pronto o te resfriaras

-no soy tan débil-se defendió usando el tono de voz que siempre usaba cuando discutía con Nico.

De alguna forma ambas lo habían extrañado, discutir.

Antes de despedirse, Nico le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Maki, antes de retirarse corriendo, avergonzada por su acción, pero satisfecha con la reacción que obtuvo.

Maki quedo parada en la entra de su caza, con el rostro en llamas, y el hormigueo en su interior aumentando a cada segundo.

.

.

.

Eli, Nozomi y Nico caminaban despacio mientras repasaban para su examen y de rato en rato lanzando alguna pregunta a la pelinegra. Esta tenía una expresión cansada, como si no hubiera dormido, y ciertamente no lo había hecho.

Nozomi y Eli se encargaron de que Nico estudiara todo lo que había dejado pendiente por ir a ver a Maki, la noche les quedo corta pero al menos lograron enseñar a Nico lo suficiente para aprobar.

-¡buenos días Ni-co-chan!-sus estudios se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de cierta pelirroja, quien no había dudado en lanzarse sobre Nico abrazándola de forma melosa.

-¡Ma-Mai!-se quejó la pelinegra tratando de liberarse. En cualquier momento aparecerían las de primero y no quería que Maki la viera abrazada a alguien más.

-eres tan pequeña Nico-chan-hacia más fuerza en el agarre negándose a dejar libre a Nico.

Para mala suerte de la pelinegra, en la esquina aparecieron las de primero acompañadas con las de segundo, todas las vieron abrazadas, pero le preocupo mas lo que Maki pensara de eso.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un par de segundos, antes de que la pelirroja simplemente las ignorar y siguiera su camino junto con Hanayo y Rin.

-será mejor que la sueltes-advirtió Nozomi a Mai, quien fue la única que entendió la reacción de esas dos, justo cuando al fin ambas empezaban a sincerarse tenía que haber aparecido esa pelirroja.

Mai se lo pensó dos veces, al final soltó a la pelinegra quien no dudo en salir corriendo tras Maki, ni ella sabía el porque lo hizo, solo sentia la necesidad de explicar lo que paso, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, con lo ingenua que era esa niña quizás ahora se hacia otra idea.

Eli miro a Nozomi, intentado entender lo que acababa de pasar, sospechaba que algo no andaba bien pero su lentitud le impedía darse cuenta de ello.

-buenos días a ustedes también-saludo con una fingida sonrisa que Nozomi logro descifrar con facilidad

-buenos días para ti también-respondió Nozomi, sin dejar que Eli contestara la tomo de la mano y se la llevo con las demás

-eres bastante astuta-Nozomi se vio obligada a detenerse. Eli empezaba a sentir enfado, algo realmente malo estaba pasando como para que Nozomi pusiera esa expresión tan sombría, y la razón era esa pelirroja.

-¿Qué pretendes?-respondió la mayor girándose-lo que haya pasado entre tú y Nicochi quedo en el pasado

-eso es algo entre ella y yo, solo nos involucra a ambas, no tienes por qué entrometerte-respondió de forma retadora-estoy segura que Nico-chan aun me am…

-¡solo la estas confundiendo!-las demás se sorprendieron y temieron, Nozomi no solía enojarse, y mucho menos levantar la voz, esta era la primera vez que la veían tan molesta.

-sea lo que sea que esté pasando será mejor que te retires-Eli se puso frente a Nozomi en un intento de respaldarla, aunque no entendiera lo que sucedía no permitiría que esa chica siguiera causando esa reacción en Nozomi, le dolía cuando la veía enojada, porque en realidad solo se veía vulnerable.

La pelirroja no objeto, sin decir mas les dio la espalda y se retiró, dejando un tenso ambiente entre las cinco.

Si bien las de segundo eran ajenas a lo que sucedida, fue fácil para ellas comprender que esa animosa y enérgica pelirroja estaba trayendo problemas a sus amigas.

-¿Qué está pasando?-se animó a preguntar Honoka, mirando específicamente a Nozomi, ella parecía saber algo.

-no creo que sea la mas indicada para decirlo respondió la mayor, recobrando la cordura, agradecía la intervención de Eli, discutir con esa chica era peligroso, estuvo a punto de decir algo que la pelinegra no quería que las demás se enteraran, y mucho menos cierta pelirroja tsundere.

-parece que involucra a Nico-apoyo Eli, aunque quería apoyar a Nozomi también deseaba saber lo que esas dos ocultaban con tanto recelo. La noche anterior las descubrió en una plática bastante seria, pero la cual no supo el tema.

-Nico-chan es nuestra amiga también-esta vez fue Kotori, sabía que si presionaba a Nozomi lo diría.

-ella y Nicochi estuvieron juntas en el pasado-respondió al fin Nozomi, no quería seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, solo la noche anterior se había enterado, pero era demasiado como para que lo manejara sola.

-eso lo sabemos, son amigas después de todo-de alguna forma, el comentario de Umi alivio un poco el ambiente.

-incluso yo lo entendí Umi-chan-Honoka hizo un mohín, no se creía que su amiga fuera tan densa.

De camino a clases Nozomi se vio obligada a decirles gran parte de la historia de Nico y Mai, sin dar mucho detalle para no matar a Umi de vergüenza. El punto era que Mai en el pasado había lastimado a Nico, y aunque ambas habían quedado en olvidarlo y ser solo amigas, al parecer Mai se había obsesionado con la pelinegra, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla. Pero claramente Nico ya la había superado y había vuelto encontrar el amor.

.

Aunque Nico logro alcanzar a la pelirroja no atino a poder darle una explicación de lo que paso, al final ambas terminaron en una verdadera discusión. Sus usuales discusiones no se comparaban por la que acababan de tener.

Maki descargo todo su enfado y celos hacia la pelinegra, quien al no ser capaz de explicar lo que paso termino por decir cosas que lastimaron a la menor..

Aunque Rin y Hanayo trataron de calmarlas poco pudieron hacer con el desquite de ambas.

En el transcurso del día, Hanayo trato de hablar con Maki, y Rin trato de animarla, pero por más que lo intentaron solo obtuvieron la indiferencia de Maki. Ellas eran consiente de los sentimientos de Maki hacia su sempai, así como también imaginaban la razón de la discusión, pero a pesar de saberlo no podían hacer mucho por ambas.

Nozomi por otro lado logro hablar con Nico, pero a pesar de ello tampoco pudo hacer mucho, al menos logro calmar a la pelinegra, esperaba que esta recapacitara o que había hecho y dicho.

El día termino, la primera en salir de clases fue Maki, diciendo que se sentia mal y por ese día no iría a las practicas, realmente necesitaba estar sola, no era capaz de controlar todos esos sentimientos negativos llenos de culpabilidad.

Maki se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos, no quería llegar a casa aun, no con esa expresión. Se quedó en un parque, cercano a su casa y en el cual a veces se reunía con Nico para practicar.

Respiro hondo apreciando el cielo, el cual se teñía de un tono naranja rojizo. El parque estaba algo solitario, solo un par de niños jugando al otro lado, en la zona de juegos.

Debía disculparse con Nico por sus duras palabras, no midió lo que dijo, ni siquiera recordaba lo que dijo o lo que Nico le dijo, lo único que sabía es que ambas dijeron cosas hirientes a la otra.

Su orgullo por un lado le decía que no tenía nada que disculparse, pero su razón y corazón le pedían a gritos hablar con la pelinegra, la noche anterior habían dado un gran paso juntas, por primera vez sintió que ambas se sinceraban y abrían sus corazones. Todo quedo en el olvido luego de esa discusión.

No se percató que cierta pelirroja llevaba un buen rato observándola. Se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando esta se sentó a su lado cogiendo su mano para atraer su atención.

-que sorpresa encontrarte acá Nishikino-san-saludo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Maki por inercia se libró del agarre, tuvo el impulso de poner en pie, incluso irse pero será irrespetuoso, y luego de analizarlo lo descarto.

-lo mismo digo-contesto sin inmutarse a su presencia. Su mirada triste y melancólica ahora solo reflejaba seguridad, miraba desafiante a la otra pelirroja.

-pensé que hoy tendrían practica de ídolos-se cruzó de brazos mostrando una sonrisa coqueta, algo que solo desagrado a Maki

-no me sentía bien y volví antes-respondió también cruzándose de brazos. Aunque Mai no le hubiera hecho nada no podía confiar en ella, no quería hacerlo luego de ver como abrazaba a Nico, le desagradaba el solo hecho de recordar esos abrazos e indirectas hacia la mayor.

-Nico-chan debe estar preocupada-su comentario llevaban otras intenciones, intenciones que la pelirroja logro descifrar con facilidad

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-no tienes por qué ser tan hostil, solo decía-hablo con tono ofensivo, como si fuera la víctima-Nico-chana y tu son cercanas, verdad-la miro fijamente, en un intento de intimidar a Maki-¿Qué tan cercanas son?

-eso no te incumbe-si algo caracterizaba a Maki era su fuerte carácter, no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

Mai sonrió satisfecha, disfruto hacer enojar a Maki, además poco a poco obtenía mas control de la conversación mientras que Maki solo se impacientaba mas, si seguía así podía hacer quedar a Maki en ridículo ante Nico. No era ciega, había notado la mirada que Maki le daba a Nico, así como esta le respondía, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar aun.

-¡Maki!-antes de que Mai hablara se vio interrumpida por una voz, una voz que ambas pelirrojas conocían perfectamente.

Mai maldijo su suerte por lo bajo, si Nico estaba presente nada podía hacer.

-es una coincidencia Nico-chan-recibió a la pelinegra con un gran abrazo y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro.

-¿Qué haces tú acá?-pregunto con fastidio. Amiga o no, Mai se estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida, y le molesto el hecho de encontrarla con Maki, aunque este en buenos términos con su amiga de la infancia, también la conocía lo suficiente como para saber de lo que era capaz.

-parece que esta niña no es la única que tuvo un mal día-trato de calmar a Nico con su comentario, pero la pelinegra solo se enfadó más al ver como Mai abrazaba a Maki y esta solo se encogía en su lugar.

Maki habría respondido de otra forma ante la presencia de cualquiera de sus amigas, pero con Nico era diferente, no quería hacer nada inapropiado frente a ella, entendía claramente la provocación de Mai y no iba a caer en ella.

-Maki, tenemos que hablar-Nico se decidió por ignorar a Mai, ya después se disculparía por su grosera acción, ahora lo único que le importaba era hablar con Maki.

Tomo de la mano a Maki y se la llevo, aun con las protestas de Mai, incluso amenazas Nico no se detuvo. Su principal preocupación era las cosas que Mai pudo haberle metido a Maki, en especial el hecho de que años atrás ambas habían sido pareja.

Maki aun sorprendida siguió a Nico, terminaron caminando sin rumbo fijo manteniendo aun sus manos entrelazadas.

Esa calidez que Nico había provocado en ella la noche anterior volvió con más fuerza. Nico provocaba todo un torbellino de emociones en su pecho, si tan solo los sentimientos fueran más fáciles de expresar podría haberle dicho a Nico sus sentimientos hace ya mucho tiempo, incluso si no era correspondida tenía la gran necesidad de dar a conocer ese hermoso sentir que se había apoderado de su pecho meses atrás.

Nico no estaba segura de adonde ir, quería buscar un lugar más privado para poder hablar con calma con Maki, se sorprendió que no protestara o al menos le diera algún reclamo, supuso que esa era buena señal.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar sin rumbo fijo llegaron a un pequeño parque, más pequeño que el anterior pero más ocupado. Había un gran grupo de niños jugando en el centro del parque.

Tomaron asiento en unas bancas alejadas y algo escondidas, la mayor quería asegurarse que nadie las interrumpiría.

-… siento lo de esta mañana-empezó Nico, tal vez no sería tan fácil que Maki la disculpara pero aun así lo intentaría

-no-Maki bajo la vista. No estaba segura que creer, sin duda algo había pasado entre Mai y Nico, ya no sabía que pensar-yo soy quien se disculpa, no debía actuar tan…

-¿tsundere?-completo Nico al ver que Maki quedo en silencio.

La pelirroja la miro con un mohín, su rostro ahora estaba ligeramente sonrojado, siempre le ocurría cuando Nico la llamaba tsundere.

-no lo soy-se defendió, de forma tsundere.

Nico soltó una pequeña risilla aliviando así el ambiente, al menos un poco.

-nooo, claro que no, ¿Quién fue la persona que dijo tal mentira?-dramatizo de forma burlona y juguetona, obteniendo como respuesta un intenso sonrojo de parte de su kouhai

-¡no me trates como una niña!-se puso en pie ofendida por el tono que uso con ella, ese tono siempre lo usaba con sus hermanos menores. La había visto usarlo un par de veces en que iba de visita al departamento de la mayor.

-sigues siendo menor a mí-se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con superioridad-así que no te quejes porque te trate como a una mocosa

Maki se puso mas colorada, lo último no lo tomo como una ofensa, o como sus usuales discusiones, era mas como una conversación entre… ¿pareja?, al menos así lo sintió Maki por la familiaridad en que le hablaba.

Nico se puso en pie quedando frente a Maki, aprovechando que había vuelto a sentarse. Odiaba cuando Nozomi tenía razón y como muchas veces había acertado. Le había sugerido tratar a Maki de forma "diferente", y estaba a gusto con la reacción que le provocó.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablabas con Mai?-esto aún inquietaba a la pelinegra, y antes de que Maki apartara la vista la tomo del mentón, acercando un poco su rostro la miro fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-n-no mu… mucho…-hablo con dificultad, su rostro ya no podía estar más rojo, y le avergonzaba más lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, cada vez Nico se iba acercando más, esos orbes rubí la hechizaban, no notó en que momento sus labios casi se rozaban…

Maki fue cerrando los ojos, pero ese ligero roce que sentia en sus labios fue desapareciendo, abrió los ojos decepcionada, se preocupó al ver el rostro de su sempai completamente enrojecido, momento en el cual cayo en la cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Casi se besaron sin haber aclarado aun sus sentimientos.

-l-lo siento… y-yo solo…-Nico aparto la mirada, ¿´porque lo había hecho?, ¿Qué le impulso hacerlo?... lo que más le sorprendió y alegro fue el hecho de que Maki no haya protestado, de hecho, estuvo a punto de corresponderle.

El silencio que se formó empezaba a ser incomodo, luego de ese casi beso ninguna se atrevía decir nada, a esas alturas era claro que ambas eran correspondidas, solo faltaba ese último paso.

Nico ahora se debatía en dar ese paso que tanto la atormentaba, o contarle parte de su pasado a Maki, no quería arruinar más el ambiente, había logrado calmarla, por así decirlo, y de alguna forma ya habían hecho las paces.

-Maki-chan-se animó a hablar-… hay algo que…-rasco su cabeza nerviosa-m-me gustaría contarte

-si es algo entre tú y Mai, preferiría no saberlo-respondió con tono seco

-pero…-discutir con la menor nada resolvería, y tal vez era lo mejor así, lo que sucedió entre ella y Mai quedaba en el pasado, ahora solo debería disfrutar de su presente y esperar con ansias su futuro, al lado de cierta niña tsundere-está bien-sonrió apoyándose a la banca, poniendo ambas manos a los costados de Maki-solo lo mencionaba porque no quiero que sientas que te miento o oculto algo, quiero ser trasparente ante ti, entregarte mis sentimientos de la forma más sincera posible-acerco un poco más su rostro, hasta que ambas podían sentir el cálido y dulce aliento de la otra-… me gustas Maki-chan

Finalizando toda palabra unió sus labios con los de Maki. La pelirroja abrió los ojos por lo inesperado que fue, tanto sus palabras como acciones, pero no iba a esperar alguna invitación, al fin podía escuchar los sentimientos de Nico de sus propios labios.

Rodeo el cuello de la mayor atrayéndola más e incitándola a profundizar el beso. Un beso inocente y cargado de amor no se hizo esperar. Ambas disfrutaron cada roce, cada caricia…

-me gustas Nico-chan…

.

.

.

 **Primer historia NicoMaki que hago, espero les haya gustado, perdonen la demora de mis otros fic, he tenido algunos problemas con el desarrollo de las historias, lo cual espero resolver pronto.**

 **Quiero agradecer en especial a mi beta Ri, gracias a ella puedo terminar y publicar mis historias (aunque ahora me cueste, pero es culpa mía TwT)**

 **gracias a todos por su gran apoyo y paciencia, espero te haya gustado la historia A-tan :'3**


End file.
